everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Primadonna Good
Primadonna Good is the daughter of The Good King, or The First King from Snow White. Character Personality Primadonna is a fair, innocent princess, who tries her hardest to be the best ruler she can be in the future, before her fate happens. She's often quite nice to her fellow story-mates, Raven Queen and Apple White. Appearance Primadonna has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She bears a beauty mark under her left eye from birth, and often has her nails painted grey. Fairytale - How the story goes He was Snow White's father, who died when his daughter was young. Not much is known about him except for some background information given in the Golden Books. He was a kind and good man who loved his wife dearly and since they were childless, they wished for one. One winter's day, his wife sat by a window sewing when she pricked her finger with the needle. When she saw the blood, she wished for a daughter with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony. By spring, a daughter was born to the King and Queen. They called her Snow White and shortly after she was born, the Queen died. The King was devastated and spent many sad and lonely years in his kingdom before he decided, at least for his beloved child's sake, to remarry. When he did so, alas, his new wife, although very beautiful, did not possess goodness like his first one. Instead, after his untimely death, she would start to treat Snow White like a servant. (Taken from the Disney wiki.) Relationship Family She often stayed on her father's side of the castle, which is shared with Raven Queen and the Evil Queen, learning how to be a good ruler. She never spoke with her mother, the Evil Queen. Friends Her friends are Liebe Love, Atlantica Sea, Apple White, Daring Charming, and Raven Queen. Pet She owns a pet Corgi named Susan, who loves to lick people. Romance She decided to wait on that. Outfits Basic Primadonna wears a cute knee length cream colored dress, with a gold belt around her waist. She wears a long sleeved gold jacket, and her hair is long to about the middle of her back. Her ring is shaped like a crown, and in her hair she wears a small silver tiara. Her leggings are white with little silver crowns on it, and her heels are gold and silver heels. Legacy Day Primadonna wears a white gown that fades to a light shade of gold towards the bottom. Her cape is silver, and her shoes are silver heels with a strap on them. Her ring is a gold diamond, and her book is silver with a big crown under the mirror part. Her key has a golden crown on top. Quotes Notes Tecnically, since the Good King was married to the Evil Queen, Primadonna is Raven Queen's sister. Primadonna was one of the first few OC's her creator had first made. Susan was the name of the first royal Corgi in England. Category:Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs Category:Roybels Category:Characters Category:Females